ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
ORAC
ORAC was a box shaped robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. It reached the Arena Stage of its heat, but was "pepper potted" and burned on the Flame Pit by Killertron, who went on to reach the Grand Final. The team returned for Series 3 with Orac's Revenge, It was less successful than its predecessor, as it was quickly dumped in the pit in the first round of its heat by another eventural Grand Finalist, Steg-O-Saw-Us. The name ORAC comes from the computer in the TV show Blake's 7, a show which Technical Consultant and Judge Mat Irvine worked on as a visual effects designer. Versions of ORAC ORAC ORAC was a yellow box-shaped robot, with huge wheels. Costing £400 and built over five months, it featured wheelchair technology, including a total of four wheelchair-style casters, and was powered by two car window motors. Its weapon was a 9' circular saw on the end of an arm, and two hardened steel front lifting chisels. ORAC was quick for its time at 10mph, but had a high ground clearance, and was relatively light at 55.5kg. Orac's Revenge Orac's Revenge was a new robot that was painted green with scales, box shaped with 4mm thick aluminium, strengthened in vulnerable areas with thick polycarbonate and armed with a red pickaxe with interchangeable blades. It featured a green scaly design with a large face on the front. The pickaxe was quick in activation, as was the robot itself, but its damage output was still low. Qualification Orac's Revenge was originally named Hammerhead, and its body was painted yellow with red stripes rather than green, and its spikes were not painted. In this form, Mentorn initially rejected it from Series 3, but for unknown reasons it later managed to qualify, possibly after the repaint and rename. Another robot called Hammerhead also qualified for the Third Wars. Orac's Revenge attempted to enter Series 4, where it was virtually unchanged from its Series 3 design. However, it failed to qualify. Robot History Series 2 ORAC began in the Gauntlet by going up the ramp. It avoided Shunt and completed the course very quickly. No other robot completed the Gauntlet within that heat, and ORAC progressed in first place. ORAC's Trial was King of the Castle, in which it faced Matilda and Shunt. Shunt drove off the ramp by mistake after 6 seconds. Meanwhile, Matilda picked up ORAC and span around with it, and eventually dropped it off after 28.93 seconds. This was enough to keep ORAC in because Schumey only lasted 9.40 seconds. In the arena semi-final, ORAC faced Killertron. The fourth seed began by missing the yellow machine with its axe several times. ORAC was then hit with an arena spike, and became immobilised. Killertron proceeded to punch holes into it, and it was left smoking on the flame pit. Series 3 The Oracles returned in the Third Wars with their new robot Orac's Revenge. This time, it didn't last very long, the original reserves Steg-O-Saw-Us resisting its axe, despite it coming down constantly at such a rate, Steg-O-Saw-Us was ramming it into the arena walls with little to no resistance. Steg-O-Saw-Us then quickly pitted Orac's Revenge. Despite this, the House Robots still came in to cause more damage to the pitted machine. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Outside Robot Wars Orac's Revenge made various appearances at live events away from Robot Wars, including a battle with Splinter. In 2016, the team stated that they would have liked to be part of the new series, but would be unlikely to build a robot in time. They still own both versions of ORAC. Trivia *In both of ORAC's appearances, it lost in the heat, in its first battle, to the eventual fourth place. *After Series 4, the team built a autonomous submarine powered by renewable energy. Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:4th Place winners Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:British Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins